Truly Beautiful
by Kanoozle
Summary: We were brothers. I knew that, everyone did... But...why do I love him? He's so much more handsome than I am and I..well... // Pairing: AmericaxCanada // Uses human names, BL fluff, Highschool AU.


We were brothers, almost twins even. We were both considered absolutely beautiful, but...my older brother he...he just had to be the selfish ass I guess...

It had been a lovely hot day. I was used to summer still being cool, but it was nice with the hot weather. I had finished my shower and my older brother was still getting awake, probably rummaging around for his glasses. I always made breakfast since he liked my pancakes better than frozen ones for some reason. Usually he'd be just a bit of a cheapskate over some things...

Overlooking the fact every day, I just went to work making the delicious flapjacks, warming the syrup just right and setting fluffy pancakes on a platter as they finished. He came in the kitchen, handsome as ever. His blond hair was combed into place, that one strand sticking up, giving him his on unique hair style. He...was truly gorgeous, at first glance. Note the second bit.

"Ah, thanks Matty!" He grinned a bit as he took his helping of pancakes whilst I got coffee ready for him. I handed him his mug and sipped my warm tea slowly. "So, you sleep well?" I looked up, barely glancing over the rim of my glass.

"I...guess..." I mumbled this softly, not paying any mind to his face. He didn't care, he only cared for himself. Though, I would find out later, this was not true...

"Well....alright..." He had frowned slightly, eating his pancakes slower than usual. I laughed. He was pretending to care, he had to be.

"I am fine, there is no need for you to worry." He took this, but still seemed off. He was still disappointed. But...why? How could he be? Was hell freezing over, the world ending...? I guess I'd have to find out sometime later then...I couldn't just ask him that out of the blue, it was rude...even though he was rude half the time...

We finished breakfast and grabbed our backpacks, piling in his jet black mustang. I can't believe I rode in that thing with him...it had eagles on the side and screamed 'I'm an egotistical dick', but it was faster than walking...especially with the school being so far away.

As we made it to the school and got out, we both went our separate ways to meet up with our groups. I generally met with the students who were more often picked on, he spent time with the fashion pricks. Go figure. But, my group of friends did always mention I had my own unique beauty...My wavy golden locks, soft indigo eyes, and a charming smile. I had one strand of hair that always bugged me-it stuck out and looped once...but they all thought it made me just as unique as my cocky brother.

"Ah~ Comrade~! How are you, da~?" I smiled slightly. Though he was one of my taller friends, he was a closer one. Ivan Braginsky. He was creepy sometimes, but when you got to know him, he was truly just a lonely Russian. He was nicer than his intimidating size intended. I was really glad he was one of my friends too.

"I'm good, Ivan...Oh, how is your relationship with Yao...?" The Russian laughed nervously. "...not good...?" He shook his head with a sad smile, sighing.

"Well, he is a teacher, so I guess it's not meant to be, da..." I patted his shoulder and he perked up a bit, hugging me tightly. "I am glad you are my friend, comrade, you are always so understanding, da~" I choked slightly, but smiled warmly, enjoying the hug slightly. He was practically a big lonely animal in search of love, y'know?

"Matthew~!!!" I yelped as a brunette tackled me, hugging me tightly. "Ve ve, it's been a while since I've seen you last~!" I couldn't help but laugh. Feliciano Vargas. He was...truly loving, almost too loving. He was generally picked on since everyone thought he was idiotic and annoying, but...he was smarter than he let on.

"Well, you've been sick, eh?" I smiled a bit, ruffling his hair after he pulled me up. He giggled, rubbing his neck softly.

"Well, Lovino is sick now I guess...he hasn't really been keeping up with his 'immune system of steel', ve~" He laughed a bit and so did I. He was really gentle, moreso than some who'd experienced his clingy death hugs though.

"Feliciano!" I blinked and chuckled a bit, watching my brown haired friend run off. "Ah....Guten Morgen, Matthew." I nodded to the other blond. He was Feliciano's German boyfriend. I think he was a brother of one of the teachers...Debate teacher or something similar.

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!_

I winced slightly, noting I had to hurry to class. We all went our separate ways, except for me and Ivan. We had the same classes up until 6th period, but other than that, we had the same classes together.

"Ah, you seem troubled, comrade...da?" He asked, his violet orbs piercing my indigo. I blushed slightly in embarrassment. I couldn't tell him the kind of dream I'd had!

"I...just had a bad dream is all." I smiled slightly nervously. Ivan frowned, seeming genuinely worried. It was hard to worry him.

"Ah...then why don't you tell me through those...notes, da?" I could tell he really wanted to know. I sighed a bit and nodded, heading into the room and taking my seat. It was easy to pass notes in first period-the teacher was too busy relaxing most of the time to care what the kids did. He was...actually sleeping, it seemed.

"Alright..." I nodded, still blushing a bit. He took his seat as I started writing in my composition book, quickly writing, the letters all having a sort of feminine grace to them. That was another thing I was picked on for, kids poked fun of my feminine handwriting...I liked it though-it was neat, tidy and pretty nonetheless!

--  
**I had a sex dream where Alfred was fucking me. Can you believe it?!**

"...oh...oh...!" Ivan even blushed quite a bit after reading the note, I wasn't surprised...

--  
_Why do you think you had this dream?_  
**I don't know!**  
_Well, maybe you love your brother..._  
**WHAT?!**  
_I wouldn't blame you, he is as beautiful as sunflowers....but he does not like me and isn't my type either..._  
**Well still...! We're brothers!**  
_Since when has that mattered? You remember what happened between Feliciano and Lovino, da?_  
**Oh, right...**

We went on until the bell rang for second period. As we got up and headed out, I wondered how long the day was going to last... "This is going to be hell..."

...

I had made it through most of the day...lunch had finally come and I sat at the table my group of friends always sat at...then Alfred and his damned egotistical friends always sat a table away so they could poke fun of us...

"Hey, Ivan!" The one kid I hated the most though... "Whatcha eating? Nothing but chocolate bars and candy?" Gh, he best be lucky I'm nowhere near as violent as my brother... Feliks Lukasiewicz. He claims he's dating the kind Lithuanian who hangs out with Alfred, but I really doubt it...

When I saw the look in Ivan's eyes I frowned a bit. Ohh, if I were more violent...! Dammit, I can't even stick up for my own friends!

"Hey, Matty." I winced, that voice too damned hot for me to stand. I turned my head, glancing towards those crystal blue eyes. "Meet me after 6th period. If you're not a chicken, that is." That damned cocky smirk he gave then, ohh, I just wanted to slap him a-and then make out with him and...guh!

"Fine. Bring it...Alfred." I gritted his name out, just a bit mad that I was unable to help Ivan a bit.

...

6th period had just ended...I was heading down the hall and I spotted Alfred, standing there with that damned hot smirk. Ivan was by my side for just a moment longer before whispering, "Do not get hurt, comrade, da?" I had nodded and he left quickly. I had noticed he had blushed just a bit from the sight of Alfred. He liked my brother's looks too much, I swear.

"Well, what do you want, Alfred?" _What do you want to do to me...?_ I thought, just a bit put off by my own thoughts, getting close enough that I was arms length from him, our different yet similar blue eyes gazing, almost glaring, at one another.

"Matthew..." Alfred had muttered this so hotly, I wanted him to fuck me...maybe Ivan was right... _Maybe I do..._ He suddenly pinned me against the lockers to his right, causing me to gasp so quickly, I felt like a fish flailing for oxygen out of water. His grip loosened just as fast. "...don't....don't go..." What? Is this...is this really all he wanted to say? "I...I have something...I need to confess..." I blinked several times, blushing a bit. Oh god, oh god, was he going to tell me he loved me...?!

"What....i-is it...?" I hoped to god he wasn't going to break my heart right here and now.

"I..." My eyes watched his in hopes he'd speak already. God dammit spit it ou- "I-I love you...!" He sputtered and turned away, freeing me, blushing furiously. "There, I said it, now you can go to class."

"Wh-What?" I was still blushing, wondering if what he'd said was true. "A-Are...you lying...?" He shook his head and I felt my throat swell as my heart pounded heavily. "Do...do you _really_?" I could resist hugging him as he nodded. My arms wrapped as tight around him as possible without hurting him. "M-Merci, mon frere...m-merci...!" I smiled wide as tears slipped from my eyes, happy when he pulled away to only hug me closer, my ears picking up on the sound of his beating heart. It was almost going as fast as mine...

"I'm....glad you love me back, Matthew..." He smiled, raising my chin with a slender finger. "I...I've loved you for so long..." I bit back a gasp as he kissed me so...softly...almost chaste-like...Had he never kissed someone?

"M-Mn..." I pulled away after a second, my breath having shortened from the original surprise. "A-Alfred...have you...e-ever kissed anyone else?" He blushed just a bit more from this, looking aside in embarrassment, shaking his head. I grinned wide, reaching over to kiss him a little more passionately.

Mon dieu, I had waited far too long for that.


End file.
